Different
by kslchen
Summary: "In dem Moment begann ich sie zu hassen. Ich wusste nicht wieso, weiß es heute noch nicht, aber nachdem ich zum ersten Mal in ihre Augen gesehen habe, habe ich meine Schwester gehasst."


_Eine kleine One-Shot, die das Verhältnis der Evans-Schwestern beleuchtet._

_Disclaimer__:  
Nachzulesen in meinem Profil._

_Summary_

_One-Shot__! „In dem Moment begann ich sie zu hassen. Ich wusste nicht wieso, weiß es heute noch nicht, aber nachdem ich zum ersten Mal in ihre Augen gesehen habe, habe ich meine Schwester gehasst."_

****

**Different**

Ich erinnere mich an den Tag, an dem sie geboren wurde, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Ich war fast sieben. Mein Vater legte mir dieses schlafende Bündel in den Arm und sagte, dass sie meine Schwester wäre. Lily. Ich mochte sie. Sie sah süß aus, so schlafend, mit dem leichten Flaum auf dem Kopf, der noch keine Haarfarbe erkennen ließ. Dann wachte sie auf. Sie schlug einfach ihre Augen auf und sah mich an. Mit ihren merkwürdigen, schneidenden smaragdgrünen Augen. Ich hätte sie beinahe fallen gelassen. In dem Moment begann ich sie zu hassen. Ich wusste nicht wieso, weiß es heute noch nicht, aber nachdem ich zum ersten Mal in ihre Augen gesehen habe, habe ich meine Schwester gehasst. Dabei hatte ich mich darauf gefreut, eine Schwester zu bekommen, hatte sie gemocht, als sie noch geschlafen hatte. Aber dann war sie aufgewacht und wahrscheinlich hatte ich damals zum ersten und einzigen Mal in meinem Leben eine Vorhersehung. Lily war anders.

Sie wuchs heran wie jedes Kind. Die zwei, drei Haare, die sie bei ihrer Geburt auf dem Kopf gehabt hatte wurden zu einer roten Mähne. Rot, wie die Haare meines Vaters, meines Idols. Gott, was habe ich sie um diese Haare beneidet. Um ihre ganze Art. Sie war ein Wirbelwind. Immer gut aufgelegt, immer lachend. Der Liebling unserer Eltern, Großeltern, Tanten und Onkels. Jedermanns Liebling. Niemand kam umhin, Lily zu mögen. Niemand, außer mir. Hat sie versucht, mir zu gefallen? Sicherlich, am Anfang. Ich war immerhin ihre große Schwester. ‚E-unia' hat sie mich genannt. Und ist mir hinterher gelaufen, hat mir alles nach gemacht, bis sie ungefähr sechs oder sieben war. Ob ich sie deshalb weniger gehasst habe? Nein, eher mehr. „Sei nett zu deiner Schwester, Petunia. Sie mag dich doch so gerne. Was hast du gegen sie?" Was ich gegen sie hatte? Sie war anders.

Meine Ahnung wurde bestätigt, als dieser Brief kam. Aus… aus dieser Hexenschule. Ich weiß noch, wie aufgeregt Mum und Dad waren. Und Lily erst. Mich hat niemand angesehen in diesen Tagen. Selbst an meinem Geburtstag, meinen achtzehnten Geburtstag, war Lily alles, worüber sie reden konnten. Natürlich nicht über die Sache mit dieser Schule, denn as war geheim, aber trotz allem war Lily das Hauptthema. Lily hier, Lily da, Lily überall. Dabei war es mein achtzehnter Geburtstag. Aber wen interessierte das damals? Ich war sieben Jahre alt, als sie geboren wurde und von da an war ich die Nummer zwei. Dabei war ich die ältere. Heute denke ich, dass die ersten sieben Jahre meines Lebens die besten waren. Denn damals gab es keine Lily, ob tot oder lebendig. Es gab sie einfach nicht. Niemand wusste, dass sie jemals existieren würde. Damals war ich die Nummer eins, die einzige. Dann kam sie und verdrängt mich. Wieso? Ganz einfach. Lily war anders.

Sie verschwand mit großem Tamtam und ich wagte zu hoffen, dass es wieder so werden würde, wie damals, als es noch keine Lily gab. Aber meine Hoffnung erfüllte sich nicht. Sie schien, obwohl sie doch abwesend war, immer präsent. Mum erwähnte sie in jedem zweiten Satz, so sehr vermisste sie sie und Dad hatte neben einem Foto meiner Mutter eins von ihr auf seinem Nachttisch stehen. Meins stand auf dem Fensterbrett. Halb verdeckt von Blumen. Von Lilien. Unser ganzes Haus, unser ganzer Garten, alles war voller Lilien. Gab es Petunien? Ja, doch. Im hintersten Gartenwinkel. Ich hatte sie gepflanzt. Alleine. Bevor Lily gegangen ist, gab es bei uns auch keine Lilien. Wir wurden immer weitgehend gleich behandelt. Nach außen hin, meine ich. Keine wurde direkt und offen bevorzugt. Meine Eltern haben sie mehr geliebt, ja, aber es nicht gezeigt. Nicht offensichtlich. Nachdem Lily weg war, änderte sich das. Sie war auf einmal unfehlbar, bevorzugt, geliebt. Sie war anders.

Wenn sie in den Ferien nach Hause kam, drehte sich wieder alles um sie. „Wir vermissen sie doch alle so. Du nicht auch, Petunia?" Nein, ganz und gar nicht. „Sie ist doch deine Schwester." Habe ich darum gebeten, eine Schwester zu bekommen? Und dann auch noch so eine? Nein, habe ich nicht, nie. In der Schule (Primary School und… diese Hexenschule) hatte sie spitzen Noten, ihr liefen mehr Jungen hinterher, als irgendwem sonst, sie hatte die beliebtesten Mädchen der Nachbarschaft als Freundinnen und sobald sie einen Raum betrat, drehten sich ihr alle Köpfe zu. Und ich? Durch die Schule habe ich mich so durchgeschlagen, hatte ein-zwei Verehrer und meine Freundinnen waren eher Außenseiterinnen, wie ich auch. Ja, ich kann das zugeben, auch wenn es mir nicht leicht fällt. Aber wenn man sein Leben lang eine perfekte Schwester vor der Nase sitzen hat, die alles was sie anfasst, dreimal so gut macht, wie man selber, dann hat man keine Chance, eingebildet zu sein. Und ich hatte es erst recht nicht. Denn Lily war mehr als das. Lily war anders.

Und es war Lily, die den Tag meiner Verlobung zum schlimmsten meines Lebens machte. Ich war vierundzwanzig, als ich mich mit Vernon verlobte, mit dem ich vorher schon zwei Jahre zusammen gewesen war. Meine Eltern kannten ihn schon, Lily allerdings nicht. Dafür hatte ich gesorgt. Es war um die Osterzeit und am selben Abend lud Vernon zu uns zum Essen ein, damit wir meinen Eltern die Nachricht überbringen konnten. Der Abend lief gut soweit, doch grade, als ich beschloss, dass es nun Zeit war, hörte ich das Knirschen des Schlüssels im Schloss. Sekunden später flog die Haustür auf und ich hörte Lilys Stimme aus dem Flur: „Mum, Dad, ich bin da!" Bevor ich reagieren konnte, stand sie in der Tür zum Esszimmer und ich hasste sie mehr, als jemals zuvor. Sie stand dort, aufrecht, ein strahlendes Lächeln auf den Lippen, die Augen funkelnd, ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem hohen Pferdeschwanz gelöst. War sie vorher hübsch gewesen, dann war sie jetzt schön. Aber was erwartete ich? Sie war anders.

Ich weiß noch, wie Vernon sie angestarrt hat. Natürlich. Lily hatte nun mal das Privileg, genau die richtigen Kurven an genau den richtigen Stellen zu haben. Wie sollte es auch anders sein? Sie war ja perfekt. Dann tauchte dieser Typ hinter ihr auf. Achtzehn vielleicht, ziemlich attraktiv, mit unordentlichen, schwarzen Haare, haselnussbraunen Augen und einem Körper, für den die meisten Menschen töten würden. Die beiden sahen unbestreitbar perfekt nebeneinander aus. „James Potter, mein Freund." Und ich wusste, der Abend war gelaufen. Die beiden setzten sich und niemand verlor ein Wort darüber, dass Lily unangekündigt aufgetaucht und auch noch Besuch mitgebracht hatte. Denn meine Eltern waren begeistert von James Potter. Von seiner charmanten Art, seinem schiefen Grinsen, seinen unterhaltsamen Geschichten, seiner Schlagfertigkeit und seiner Intelligenz. Ich muss offen zugeben, dass Vernon nie mit ihm mithalten konnte. Aber wie auch? Solche Typen wie James Potter bekamen nur Mädchen wie Lily. Und ich weiß auch, warum. Lily war anders.

Das grauenvollste an dem Tag war aber, dass meine Schwester mir mal wieder zeigte, was ich nicht haben konnte. Ich meine nicht Potter, der war mir ohnehin viel zu jung, nein, es war etwas anderes. Die Art, wie sie ihn anlächelte und er zurückgrinste, wie er nie die Finger von ihr lassen konnte und sie ihn nie aus den Augen ließ. Die Art, wie sie von innen zu strahlen schien. Lily hat mir an diesem Abend gezeigt, was Liebe war. Ein Begriff, der für mich vorher wirklich nur das war: ein Begriff. Ich konnte damit leben, Vernon nicht zu lieben und von ihm nicht geliebt zu werden, da ich bis dahin nicht an Liebe geglaubt habe. Aber auch das nahm Lily mir, indem sie mir zeigte, wie sehr zwei Menschen sich lieben können. Sie nahm mir eine glückliche Zukunft als Mrs. Vernon Dursley, denn selbst heute noch nagt an mir dieses Gefühl. Wenn ich Vernon ansehe, dann denke ich manchmal: ‚Du liebst ihn nicht. Und er dich nicht.' Nur Lily war in der Lage, mich so zum zweifeln zu bringen. Aber das ist nur natürlich. Sie war anders.

Sie verlobten sich ein paar Monate später. Meine Eltern hatten Vernon und mich zu ihrer Verlobungsparty geschleppt. Ja, eine Verlobungsparty. Potters Eltern hatten sie bezahlt und würden auch die Hochzeit übernehmen, wie sie versprachen. Die Verlobungsparty war ein riesiger Event in sich und die Hochzeit versprach noch größer zu werden. Die Potters liebten Lily anscheinend. An besagtem Partytag stand sie in einem eleganten, sexy, aber sauteuren Kleid neben Potter junior, eine Hand auf seinem Arm, und strahlte jeden Gast einzeln an, erklärte, wie glücklich sie war und wie sie sich auf die Hochzeit freute und wie sehr sie ihn liebte und alles. Und die Leute strahlten zurück, sagten, was für ein schönes Paar die zwei doch abgaben, wie sehr sie sich für sie freuten, etc. etc. Es war die beste Verlobungsparty, die man haben konnte. Vernon und ich hatten keine. Denn Verlobungspartys bekommen nur besondere Menschen. Und Lily war besonders. Lily war anders.

Dann die Hochzeit. Eine Märchenhochzeit. Lily sah aus wie eine Prinzessin. Alles war weiß, edel, teuer und doch liebevoll, angenehm. Meine Eltern verstanden sich blendend mit den Potters. Ich weiß noch, wie sie ihre Kinder lächelnd beobachteten, wie Lily sie dann entdeckte und jeden einzelnen umarmt hat. Wie Dad zu Potter „willkommen in der Familie, mein Sohn" gesagt hat und wie Mrs. Potter Lily auf die Wage küsste. Vernon und ich standen ein paar Meter entfernt und niemand lud uns ein, rüber zukommen. Wir gehörten schlicht nicht zur Familie. Die Hochzeit war perfekt, anders als Vernons und meine. Die war zwar ganz nett, aber eher auf teuer und edel getrimmt, als wirklich teuer und edel. Ich habe Bowle über mein Kleid gekippt und Vernon hat sich betrunken und beim Hochzeitstanz ist er mir auf die Füße getreten. Potter war natürlich der perfekte Tänzer. Lily lag in seinen Armen und schien einfach nur glücklich. Und da begriff ich es einmal mehr. Sie war anders.

Als Dudley auf die Welt kam, dachte ich, ich hätte endlich mal etwas, was sie nicht hatte. Ich hatte damals schon jeglichen Kontakt zu ihr und ihrer Familie abgebrochen, aber sie war ja eigentlich eh viel zu jung für ein Kind, grade mal zwanzig. Einige Wochen nach Dudleys Geburt besuchte ich meine Eltern. „Stell dir mal vor, Petunia, Lily hat vor ein paar Tagen ebenfalls einem Sohn das Leben geschenkt. Ist das nicht schön? Dann können Dudley und Harry zusammen spielen." Schön? Ganz und gar nicht. Aber ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln, wie ich es immer tat. Ich versicherte, dass das ganz rührend war und was für ein lustiger Zufall und so weiter und so fort. Und gleichzeitig schwor ich mir, dass Dudley diesen Jungen niemals, niemals zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Wieso ich das nicht wollte? Naja, eigentlich ist die Antwort ganz einfach. Harry Potter ist nicht wie normale Kinder und das war mir damals schon klar. Er ist anders. Wie seine Mutter. Denn auch sie war es. Lily war anders.

Unsere Eltern starben, als Dudley und Harry ungefähr ein halbes Jahr alt waren. Ich sehe Lily noch heute vor mir, erinnere mich an jedes Detail ihres schwarzen Kleides, konservativ, aber modisch, und den schwarzen Schleier, der Gesicht und Haare verhängte. Ich trug eine schwarze Bluse und den knielangen Rock, den ich zur Arbeit immer getragen hatte, bevorich schwanger wurde. Ich habe meine Eltern nicht so geliebt, wie Lily es getan hat, aber dennoch genug. Ich habe geheult und geschluchzt und mich dafür gehasst. Vernon hat meine Hand gehalten und schien sowohl unsicher, als auch peinlich berührt zu sein. Potter dagegen hat Lily aufgefangen, als sie zusammenbrach, hat sie gehalten und an seiner Schulter weinen lassen. Denn sie hat nur geweint. Nicht geschluchzt oder geheult, nur leise geweint. Mit Grazie, wie sie alles tat. Selbst als unsere Eltern beerdigt wurden benahm sie sich nicht wie jeder normale Mensch. Aber was erwarte ich? Sie war anders.

Ich bin mir bis heute nicht sicher, was ich fühlte, als ich am 1.11.1981 die Haustür öffnete und ein kleines Kind davor fand. Ein schlafendes Kind, das aussah wie James Potter. Eigentlich ganz süß, fand ich. Dann wachte es auf, öffnete die Augen und in dem Moment begann ich, es zu hassen. Ich hasste es, weil es mich mit Lilys Augen ansah. Lilys Sohn lag da vor mir. Ich las den Brief, der mir mitteilt, dass meine Schwester tot war und für einen Moment spürte ich gar nichts. Dann stieg langsam ein einzelnes Gefühl in mir auf. Triumph. Sie war schön, klug, beliebt, elegant gewesen, anders eben, und doch hatte es ihr am Ende nichts genützt. Sie war tot. Mit einundzwanzig. Ich triumphierte. Dieses eine Mal triumphierte ich über sie. Doch ganz langsam kam die kalte Erkenntnis. Langsam, über die Jahre hinweg, begriff ich, dass das Leben nicht alles ist. Bis zum heutigen Tag verfolgt mich der Gedanke an meine Schwester und er wird mich nie mehr loslassen. Bis in meinen Tod hinein werde ich sie beneiden. Denn heute weiß ich eins: Lily war nicht nur anders, sie war perfekt.


End file.
